broadwayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob the Builder
Bob the Builder is a pop, rock and R&B musical. Productions history Chicago (2015) Broadway (2016-2018) West End (2017-present) Film (2018) US Tour (2019-present) Synopsis Prologue Act I Act II Encore Song List Act I * Prologue ~ Orchestra * Can We Fix It? by Paul K. Joyce ~ Bob, the Machines * Down Under by Men at Work ~ Bob, the Machines * Girls Just Want to Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper ~ Wendy, Female Ensemble * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham! ~ Bob, Male Ensemble * Like a Virgin by Madonna ~ Wendy, Jenny * Maneater by Hall & Oates ~ Spud, Male Ensemble * Our Lips Are Sealed by The Go-Go's ~ Wendy, Female Ensemble * I Wish by Stevie Wonder ~ J.J., Male Ensemble * We Got the Beat by The Go-Go's ~ Wendy, Jenny, Female Ensemble * With or Without You by U2 ~ Bob, Spud * The Tide is High by Blondie ~ Mrs. Potts, Female Ensemble * I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2 ~ Bob, Male Ensemble * Fame by Irene Cara ~ Molly, Ensemble * Shining Star by Earth, Wind & Fire ~ J.J., Molly * Heart of Glass by Blondie ~ Jenny, Female Ensemble * Any Way You Want It by Journey ~ Wendy, Jenny, Mrs. Potts * Don't Bring Me Down by Electric Light Orchestra ~ Bob, Farmer Pickles, Spud * A Love So Beautiful by Roy Orbison ~ Bob, Wendy * Don't Stop Believin' by Journey ~ Full Company Act II * Entr'acte ~ Orchestra * Celebration by Kool & the Gang ~ J.J., Bob, Ensemble * Head Over Heels by The Go-Go's ~ Mrs. Bentley, Female Ensemble * I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith ~ Jenny, Spud * Call Me by Blondie ~ Wendy, Male Ensemble * September by Earth, Wind & Fire ~ J.J., Molly, Ensemble * Let's Dance by David Bowie ~ Mr. Bentley, Male Ensemble * Who Can It Be Now? by Men at Work ~ Bob, Farmer Pickles * Morning Train (9 to 5) by Sheena Easton ~ Jenny, Ensemble * Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper ~ Wendy, Farmer Pickles * Footloose by Kenny Loggins ~ Bob, Ensemble * Africa by Toto ~ Bob, Spud, Wendy, the Machines * True Colors by Cyndi Lauper ~ Mr. Bentley, Mrs. Bentley * What a Feeling by Irene Cara ~ Wendy, Ensemble * Mambo No. 5 by Lou Bega ~ Bob, the Machines * The Wedding: True Colors (reprise)/Time After Time (reprise)/A Love So Beautiful (reprise) by Cyndi Lauper and Roy Orbison ~ Full Company Encore * A Love So Beautiful (Curtain Call) by Roy Orbison ~ Instrumental * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (reprise) by Wham! ~ All * Can We Fix It? (reprise) by Paul K. Joyce ~ All Original Principal Casts * Bob the Builder - ??? * Wendy - ??? * Spud the Scarecrow - ??? * Farmer Percy Pickles - ??? * Scoop - ??? * Muck - ??? * Roley - ??? * Lofty - ??? * Dizzy - ??? * Travis - ??? * Mr. Bernard Bentley - ??? * Mrs. Barbara Bentley - ??? * Mrs. Faye Potts - ??? * Jenny - ??? * J.J. - ??? * Molly - ??? * Mr. Angelo Sabatini - ??? * Mrs. Percival - ??? * Mr. Bill Beasley - ??? * Mrs. Broadbent - ??? * Mr. Dixon - ??? * Skip - ??? * Trix - ??? Ensemble: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? Understudies: Production credits * Producer - Harvey Mason Jr. * Orchestrator - Harvey Mason Jr. * Arangements - Harvey Mason Jr., Andrew Hay, Randy Kerber, Mark Graham, Jasper Randall * Conductor - Mark Graham, Jasper Randall Amateur Productions Recordings Awards and nominations 2016: Original Broadway Production 2017: Original West End Production Category:Musicals Category:Rock musicals Category:Tony Award winning musicals Category:West End Musicals Category:Broadway musicals Category:2006 musicals